Let It Slide
by kkscatnip
Summary: Five minutes into Stein trying to talk him into wearing a thong, Spirit was only just recalling logistics: "I don't even have a thong to wear!"


"It's not like anyone would know you had it on," Stein said, looking casual as-- as something really casual that Spirit couldn't think of at the moment.

His mind was too addled to produce anything resembling a likely metaphor and it was entirely Stein's fault. It wasn't that the idea disgusted him--much more the exact opposite. Adding to that the fact that Stein had been the one to suggest this in the first place was what was killing any sort of thinking, linear or abstract. There was no logic to his feelings, no reason why he should be so muddled, but he was anyway.

Which was why now, five minutes into Stein trying to talk him into wearing a thong, Spirit was only just recalling logistics: "I don't even have a thong to wear!"

Stein's smile, a little twitch of his lips and then an upturn at one edge of his mouth followed gradually by the rest. Slow smile, and a slow blink along with a look that went right to Spirit's cock. "You don't have to worry about that, senpai."

Spirit gave an open-mouthed whimper-sigh, breath flowing out of him in a soft woosh.

*

Stein had spent an inordinate amount of time picking out the thong. It had to be just right--not too girly, but not too manly either. Not showing too much, as well. That had been the hardest requirement to fulfill in the end.

Nevertheless, the time was time well spent in Stein's opinion. He landed himself two thongs that worked: A black one with nothing more than T-shaped strings in the back and a metallic green one with a small triangle of fabric in the back. Both had full fronts, hopefully enough fabric to accommodate a cock and balls. If not, well... he wouldn't be the one who was uncomfortable.

Spirit had chosen the green thong, his cheeks stained pink as he grabbed it off the table and muttered for Stein to put the other one away. He hadn't let Stein watch him put it on, either, retreating to the bathroom and coming out looking no different but walking differently. Spirit's usual long, smooth, confident stride was replaced by a shorter, no longer fearless step that spoke of discomfort.

Stein grinned. "If you don't correct your stride people will wonder what's wrong. You walk like you have something up your ass." The crudeness was completely called for, and even more than that it gave Stein an idea for something he might do in the future. If they continued with whatever this was.

The color in Spirit's cheeks grew darker. "Shut up."

Stein spread his hands innocently, palms up, still grinning like a madman. It was really too bad he had to leave right now, but this was part of his plan too. "I'd love to stay and help you learn to walk properly, but it's time for class."

Spirit glared.

Stein gave him a kiss on the cheek and a slap on the ass on the way out.

*

Wearing a thong wasn't as bad of an experience as Spirit had thought it might be. Despite going along with Stein's idea, he hadn't been positive that it would-- well, _work_ for him. That way.

After two and a half hours he was pretty positive that it did work for him that way. It worked well.

He felt like-- felt the fabric of his pants sliding over his bare ass as he walked. The silky fabric of his slacks made him think of a touch, a gentle caress, fingertips ghosting over his skin. Stein's touch, of course. He couldn't stop the automatic connection: Stein's idea and Stein's thong and Stein's touch.

Just when he'd been getting the hang of walking normally. Spirit made a soft noise in the back of his throat, somewhere between pleasure and frustration.

Like the sound had been a summons, Stein was suddenly there. Fingers in the waistband of Spirit's pants. Spirit let himself be led, not caring where they ended up as long as it was--

A broom closet? Spirit opened his mouth to say something, paused at the doorway of the small, darkened room, only to have Stein's hand cover his mouth. Stein pressed him backward and the line of the doorway dug, unforgiving, into Spirit's back.

"Not a word," Stein whispered, leaning his face close to Spirit's.

Spirit nodded vehemently as he could with Stein's hand restraining him. He hadn't felt Stein's breath or anything, but Stein was near enough for him to hear the soft but sharp inhalation. Uneven breaths: check.

"Good."

Spirit kept his mouth firmly closed after Stein released him, willing to let his former meister maneuver him however he liked if it meant that they could get _on_ with this already. Stein didn't disappoint, manhandling Spirit over to a wall and pulling the door shut. Darkness engulfed them.

*

Stein's fingers moved from Spirit's waistband down a little bit, to where he could feel the hollow that the thin string of the thong made on Spirit's hip through the silky fabric of his pants. He traced the rut backward, urging Spirit's hips away from the wall enough to let his finger slide all the way down the cleft of Spirit's ass, and then followed it back to where he'd started.

Spirit moaned softly, the helpless sound triggering a wave of arousal to crash over Stein's senses.

He was hyper aware of Spirit even under normal circumstances. When they were like this it was like they were partners again and he could see with his soul perception the charge between their souls, the electricity connecting them. The sparks, like thick filaments, grew more visible as Stein felt himself hardening.

Stein knew that only he could see the charge. Only he saw the strings of light connecting them, bright enough to highlight the space between them but dim enough to fade everything beyond into darkness.

Spirit's eyes were closed, though, so he couldn't see anyway. They didn't flutter open as Stein traced the line of the thong again, forward this time. Spirit thrust his hips greedily into the touch and Stein grinned, turning his hand to rub his palm from the head of Spirit's cock downward. His fingers cupped Spirit's balls, tips finding that place behind and under them that made Spirit's whole body jerk. Spirit made a strangled sound as he did, hands coming up to grab the outside of Stein's shoulders. It wasn't a signal to stop, so Stein kept going. He leaned in close, whispering in Spirit's ear.

"Do you know how long I planned this?"

He squeezed Spirit's balls through the fabric best he could with his thumb and last three fingers, index finger pressing and rubbing the spot behind the scrotum. Spirit shook his head back and forth, probably only partially in response to Stein's question, fingers digging into Stein's arms as he did.

Stein laughed, low and pleased. "Weeks." Spirit whimpered.

*

In the complete lack of light inside the closet Spirit felt disconnected from himself. Like it was someone else who had Stein's hot breath on his ear. Stein's words and touches making someone else's blood run hot, making someone else arch his hips and make those sounds.

He moaned, probably too loudly. Too shamelessly.

Somewhere in his mind, he knew it was him doing all these things, but he couldn't make it stick. Not with the darkness to let him hide from himself.

*

Stein pressed a kiss against Spirit's jaw, right below where jawbone and ear met, moving his hand to press his palm against the length of Spirit's cock. "It was worth it, though."

Spirit's hips bucked and he gasped sharply. Ah. Stein pressed harder, rubbing in small circles.

"Don't you think? It's not every day one gets to see one's weapon like this."

If Spirit cared about or was even aware of the false claim of ownership, it didn't show. Stein couldn't help a smile--probably devious--from spreading across his lips.

"I knew you'd like the thong," he said, voice going from normal tone down to a conspiratorial whisper. Louder, "You're such a hedonist. Anything, as long as it feels good, right?"

Spirit rolled his hips. Stein liked the little flick of his tongue over his dry lips, and the way his head being back like that bared his neck.

"But I'm not going to let you finish, senpai." Stein didn't change his tone, keeping the same husky quality that would feed Spirit's arousal.

It was proof of how far gone Spirit was that Spirit didn't react to the words at all. No, he just kept rocking his hips, mouth hanging open slightly as he started to pant.

Stein carefully schooled his own arousal, taking purposefully even breaths while he squeezed Spirit's cock through his pants and the thin fabric of the thong. The elastic, never meant to stretch for an erection, strained against Spirit's skin, creating a valley that the sight of made Stein's cock throb unexpectedly. Miscalculation on his part, but remedied easily enough if he kept himself under control.

*

The pressure was delicious at first, like whipped cream on a hot chocolate. Sinfully sweet and light, free.

The whipped cream turned to pudding--thicker and richer--as Stein didn't stop, as he kept whispering and talking and rubbing, always through the pants.

Still the pressure in the pit of his stomach increased, going from pleasant to not, from delightfully bearing down to painfully fierce.

But it was not skin-to-skin, was not really touching. Was not really what was wanted.

"Stein." The word was meant to be spoken in the same normal tone Stein used, but ending up needy, choked. "Stein."

Stein said something. Couldn't decipher it.

The pressure was unbearable. Too much, too great, it had to stop, hand to end. Needed. He was vaguely aware of someone making a lot of noise, pumping hips up into Stein's touch, but all of that wasn't--

Wasn't happening. Touching. Stein. Stopped.

Spirit gasped, hips arching, trying for something, anything.

Stein's hand against his stomach--too far up to touch his cock, toofarup--pushed him back against the wall and he _shook_. Oh, god, he shook, he needed, leaning forward, burying his face against Stein's neck and all but screaming.

Probably screaming.

Definitely.

*

Stein's breath was no longer smooth and even, anything but that as his hand went up to cup around the back of Spirit's neck while Spirit screamed. Had he been in his right mind, he might've cared more about Spirit being loud enough that someone else might hear. But he wasn't. He only wanted to give a little comfort.

"Shh." His fingers dug into the strands of hair at the base of Spirit's neck. "It's not so bad."

Spirit only took in harsh, deep breaths, letting them out no more gently. Shivering just a little, hips still trying to jerk forward every few seconds.

"No, no, no, no, Stein, I need, youcan'tdothis." The words were quick and short, running together in a nearly unintelligible fashion as Stein's hand on Spirit's stomach continued to hold him in place, just short of release.

In the space quiet except for the sounds of their breathing, the alarm on Stein's watch went off. Beep-beep.

"Spirit?" he asked. He didn't mean to do that. Use his name. Beep-beep. Stein was more off-balance than he'd expected.

"Nngh," Spirit answered, sinking into monosyllable responses. Beep-beep. Stein smiled a little at that.

"I have to go." Beep-beep. Saying this was harder than he'd thought it would be; only the fact that it was absolute truth kept him from ditching this part of the plan. Beep-beep.

"Wha?" Not comprehending. No less than he'd expected.

Beep-beep. Stein dared to move his hand, reaching up to turn the alarm off.

"I have an appointment with Kim and Jacqueline."

Spirit pulled away a little, eyes unfocused as he looked at Stein. That was right--he couldn't see in the dark. No soul perception. Stein kissed his forehead and reached forward to give his cock a squeeze.

"I'll find you when I'm done. Don't finish without me."

Spirit groaned, but nodded.

*

Without Stein there to support him, Spirit's knees surrendered to the weight of his denied arousal and he slid down the wall. The floor was probably filthy but he didn't care at this point. His head was still spinning from the lack of orgasm. Funny how that muddled him up more than actually coming.

And then there was the sharp pain in his balls, like he'd been kicked. He whimpered, hands going between his legs, cupping his cock and balls gently. It hurt. Not only was the head of his cock oversensitive, making him gasp and shake in a bad way as it began to soften and slide back inside the thong, but the feeling in his balls was just. Just. Ouch. He bent double, forehead nearly against the floor as he drew in pained breaths.

Like the icing on the cake, the front of Spirit's slacks was damp from precome. An obvious clue, along with Spirit's generally disheveled state, to what he had been up to.

Stein had planned it that way, the bastard. Knew that he had the appointment. Knew approximately how long it would take for Spirit to get really worked up. Knew exactly how everything would work out.

The press of the thong against his erection when he shifted to a more comfortable position made him suddenly aware of the choice Stein had--probably purposefully--left him with.

Do it, seeking out instant pleasure the way he always did. Or wait for what could possibly end up being a greater but definitely delayed pleasure. Delayed for an indeterminable amount of time.

Spirit took a deep breath, fingers digging momentarily into the fabric of his pants and the flesh underneath.

He could do it. He didn't _want_ to do it, but he could.

Even so, that didn't mean he was going to wait for Stein to come to him.

*

The hour and a half of Kim and Jacqueline's appointment dragged forever and passed too quickly at the same time. He wanted it to be over, wanted to get back to Spirit, but he had originally wanted to draw this out some too--he had wanted to make Spirit wait. Really test his resolve.

He just hadn't bargained that he'd be testing his own resolve as well.

Luckily, Kim and Jacqueline were too distracted by their own problems to realize that their professor was a little bit off.

There was some sort of tension between the two girls--a thread of mistrust and a blanketing of something else--something more familiar--over it. He could see it in the way Jacqueline's eyes lingered and her pupils dilated when she looked at Kim. It was obvious enough to Stein what was going on, but short of locking them in a room with a book on how to engage in lesbian sex he was pretty sure that there wasn't a lot he could do about it.

One of them had to make a move. He remembered how excruciating it had been when he was that age. But--that was the complete wrong direction for his thoughts to go. He cleared his throat, giving them a smile.

"So--those exercises should help strengthen your resonance." But you have to trust one another more, he wanted to add, but knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Thank you, professor," Kim said in her usual soft tone, smoothing the back of her green skirt as she stood.

"You're welcome. Come to me if you have any problems." He flashed them a peace sign, plastering that overly polite, fake smile over his face as he did.

They left in silence; Stein was left in the too-quiet of his office.

He sighed, leaning forward and crossing his arms on his desk, laying his head atop them.

"That bad?"

Stein tensed, lifting his head slowly. He knew that voice.

Spirit stood in the doorway--leaning against it. One hand on his hip, at the line of his natural waist, above his belly button. Hitching his shirt up, while his pants rode lower than they should have and the thin, metallic line of the thong stood in sharp contrast to Spirit's tanned skin.

Stein swallowed hard, the cool tingle of dread running down his spine.

*

Spirit loved the little rush of triumph that came when he saw Stein's eyes go dark and his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Oh yes--it was payback time.

He cocked his hips, letting his hand glide down, fingers sliding over the thong but thumb sliding under, pulling it down and away from his body, over the blackness of his pants.

"Ever fantasize about getting head while you're sitting at that desk?" Spirit asked, making his voice low and husky as he could.

Stein started to shake his head, but then paused. And nodded.

Spirit grinned, taking slow steps toward the desk. It was an old one, made of sturdy wood. He'd estimated, during the short time that this office had been his own, that it would hold his weight without strain. "Me too."

*

Stein's breath was uneven as he rolled his chair back just enough for Spirit to sit on the desk in front of him. Legs spread, and for some reason Stein's attention was captured by the undone button on Spirit's pants. That had probably been what allowed the normally well-fitting slacks to ride so low.

There was something vulgar about the way they were so casually halfway undone, even moreso than the glint of the thong's string on Spirit's hip. Stein hadn't even taken off Spirit's pants earlier--hadn't even put his hand inside. His fingers twitched where they rested on his leg; he ached to go further than they had in the closet.

"You still remember how to do it, right?" Spirit's voice, self-confident as it was, still held a sliver of his usual need for reassurance.

Stein licked his lips. He could work with that. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Hands on Spirit's ass, he pulled his senpai to the edge of the desk. Not enough to make things really precarious, but enough to make Spirit keep his balance by either leaning forward against Stein, or leaning back. Away from Stein.

Spirit chose to lean forward, hands on either side of Stein's head, in his hair, for a moment before they cupped his cheeks. Upward from there, long fingers closed over his glasses and Stein's world went out of focus just a little as Spirit pulled his glasses off. Damned farsightedness.

Even so, Stein couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips.

He pulled the zipper on Spirit's pants down all the way, leaning forward--tilting his head to the side, Spirit's leaning forward suddenly becoming unfavorable--and lapping too gently at the head where it poked out of the top of the thong. Spirit's shiver was worth the initial discomfort.

"Move forward a little more," he murmured, knowing the vibration and breath over the wetness he'd just created would do nothing to make balance easy.

Spirit gave a soft whimper and obeyed, hands on Stein's shoulders to steady himself.

Reaching up, Stein slid a finger inside of the thong, between cock and fabric. He rubbed the backs of his fingers against Spirit's half-hard cock, only pulling the thong down once he felt real firmness against the backs of his fingers. Real firmness, and perhaps the muscles of Spirit's stomach quivering a little.

"You waited?" he asked, already knowing the answer. There was very little chance that Spirit would be this worked up this quickly if he'd had an orgasm.

"Y-Yeah." A little hoarse.

Stein hummed, enjoying the waves of pure want radiating from Spirit. One hand in his lap, he palmed his own cock gently through his pants. Suppressing his own shiver of pleasure wasn't easy.

Leaned forward, Stein licked at the head of Spirit's cock again before pulling back and flicking it with one finger. "Regretting it?"

"_Yeah_," Spirit breathed, more of a moan than an answer. His fingers, once again tangled in Stein's hair, flexed like he wanted to grab. Pull.

Stein flicked Spirit's cock again, almost experimentally, and was rewarded with a sharp gasp along with a small pulse of precome and Spirit's hands gripping his hair. Stein's eyes fluttered between open and shut as the pleasure radiated outward from where Spirit gripped, proceeded by an almost gentle wave of pain.

*

Spirit felt the hitch in Stein's breath as he gripped those shaggy grey strands, but it was peripheral. At the edges of his perception, somewhere beyond his own need.

"Blow job," he said, not having to add any huskiness to his voice this time. "Stein. Blowjob. You're s'posed to."

"Mmmm," Stein hummed, and there was a sudden warm wetness wrapped around his cock.

Spirit choked on a moan, fingers unconsciously flexing open as he did. It was good though, because letting go allowed Stein more movement. Allowed Stein to lick and suck with all the skill that their years together and apart had impressed upon him.

Spirit bit his lip, closing his eyes and letting his head hang. The lip-biting didn't last long, though, not with the way Stein's tongue did _that_, wrapping around and a hard, almost brutal suck and Stein used his hands to good effect as well. Squeezed, rubbed, thumb pressing at the slit in a way that wasn't entirely unkind. Only mostly, only enough to make Spirit plead between gasping breaths for Stein to stop, by which he meant for Stein to _not_ stop.

*

Stein did his best to not rub his own cock as he sucked Spirit's. He didn't do very well, not with the way Spirit made those desperate sounds in his throat and gripped at Stein's shoulders.

Stopping--part of his plan, regardless of Spirit's mis-request--was harder than he wanted it to be. Not so hard to still his hand on Spirit's cock, eyes shut tight as he buried his face in the crook where Spirit's leg met his hips. Much more difficult to still his hand on his own cock; he groaned with the effort. Hips bucked just a little as he pressed down, taking in shaky breaths.

"No, no," Spirit whispered. "Don't stop. Stein. No. Don't."

Stein shook his head as best he could, hidden as it was. He wanted to fuck Spirit. Wanted to spread him out over the desk and pound into the hips that had been so welcoming once upon a time. Just plain _wanted_ in a way he'd been silently afraid he might.

"Quiet," he hissed, turning his face so his mouth was next to Spirit's cock. Licking from base to shaft, head still resting against Spirit's thigh. "Quiet, Spirit."

Spirit wasn't, of course. Couldn't be for the life of him under normal circumstances, so why would he be able to now?

"Quiet," Stein growled, louder, meaner, fingers sliding around--inside of the pants that were still mostly on--to grip Spirit's ass. Such a nice ass. Had looked so good when he'd fucked it.

Spirit normally would've moaned at the way Stein's breath went over his cock when he'd spoken, but now he went still. Went quiet, too, hands starting to work in the silence, gripping Stein's hair and then combing it flat, then gripping it again.

Speaking of the lines in the sand without saying a word. Silently outlining the places Stein couldn't go anymore.

He took a deep, shuddering breath. Let it out slowly.

Licked, moving his fingers to catch the string of the thong and pull it, making the front dig in to the base of Spirit's cock.

Spirit moaned.

Stein almost shook with relief, taking Spirit's cock into his mouth as deeply as he could--choking a little but only squeezing his eyes shut and sucking harder. He'd meant to draw this out so much longer, but if he kept up the way he'd originally planned he would only kill the tenuous spark of trust and affection growing between them. He'd failed to include the unexpected factor of his own emotions in this plan.

*

Spirit almost passed out when he came.

He knew he must've made some sound--another scream, like earlier?--but he didn't hear it for the rushing of blood in his ears, the feeling of Stein's throat working around him as he swallowed and swallowed. Milked Spirit of every last bit of semen he had.

His vision had little white spots everywhere and he couldn't quite make his hands grip, body gone loose with orgasm. He slid off of the desk, into Stein's lap, arms resting haphazardly around his former meister's neck as he leaned heavily against that surprisingly supportive form.

Stein's fingers pressed against his lower back, inside his shirt, moving up and rubbing his bare skin lightly. "Shh, shh."

Like comforting a child. Spirit smiled, wide and lazy, shaking his head.

"We're not kids anymore," he murmured, words only slightly slurred.

Stein's hand on his back stopped abruptly. A few heartbeats passed in silence, and then the hand started up again, rubbing a little lighter than before. "Regretting it?"

"Mmm-mmm." Spirit wasn't sure if the sound was supposed to be agreement or disagreement. It was something in between, something uncertain.

*

Stein didn't ask if it was a yes or a no. He didn't want to know. He wasn't averse to leaving things as they were, even if it meant walking a thin line of what was okay and what wasn't.

Even if it meant complete denial of his own desires in the face of Spirit's needs.

Stein closed his eyes, focusing on Spirit--the taste on his tongue, the scent he inhaled. The body against his.

He could do this. After all, what was a little bit of abstaining in the face of more than a decade of strict rejection?


End file.
